


Rapport of Souvenirs

by Berserkah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berserkah/pseuds/Berserkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima Wakatoshi receives various gifts from Tendou Satori and is very confused at his growing collection and the meaning behind it. But gifts are meant to be kept, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wakkun's Stuffed Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gIitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gIitch/gifts).



Wakatoshi was used to spending the weekends at home. He tended to his plants, he practiced on his own, and he made sure the grocery shopping was done. He did not mind chores, and thus included him in his weekend routine. Sometimes his teammates would come over. It was nice.

What he did not anticipate was Tendou Satori showing up on his doorstep on Sunday evening with a large stuffed toy in his arms. Wakatoshi let him in anyway, blinking at him. Tendou Satori had gone to a convention of some sort for the weekend and Wakatoshi had not expected to see him until school on Monday.

“Yahoo, Wakkun,” was the greeting given by the redhead as he took his shoes off, still clutching the stuffed animal to his chest. Once Wakatoshi got a better look at it, it was a cat with sewn on features – open eyes, whiskers, and a mouth. It looked very serious, and had a purple hue to it. Its tail was short and clipped, and the bottom was flat.

Wakatoshi had no idea why Tendou had it.

“Did you have fun at the convention?” He asked, offering Tendou guest slippers as he walked into the kitchen to check on the curry he was making. There was plenty to offer his teammate since his mother was out of town.

“Yup!” He chirped, taking his place at the table. “There were a bunch of manga artists there – that’s why I went really. There were a few that I read weekly…” Satori chattered on amicably about the convention. Most of it went over Wakatoshi’s head, but much of what Tendou said did. However, he listened intently to the other’s conversation, and surely could name his favorite series and pick it out of a crowd. It was important to understand the interests of your friends.

Other than the fact that it was a Sunday night, it was all very normal. Tendou spoke and Wakatoshi listened. Wakatoshi did not tire of Tendou and Tendou did not force Wakatoshi to speak. The taller male simply finished cooking the curry and served it over rice, watching Tendou talk animatedly with his hands abut an autograph he got, the good deals on older manga, and the figure he had gotten.

“Oh, but the cat-“ He grinned, looking over at the third seat at the table where he got, “That’s for Wakkun! I saw it and thought, ‘wow it looks like Wakkun’.”

“But I am a person.”

“Silly Wakkun, it’s our team color and it’s so serious. Of course it’d be for you.” He turned back around, his smile a bit softer. It always softened for Wakatoshi. “Most of them have closed eyes actually – some people think the open eyes are creepy, but they’re the same shade of yours. And really intense. So I thought, wow, people probably think Wakkun is creepy!”

Wakatoshi thought about this as he stood, holding up the cat and placing it close to his face to do a side-by-side comparison. “Is this what I look like?”

This caused Tendou to laugh so hard he sputtered out all of the curry he was eating, leaving a mess on the table, “It looks just like you! I was right!”

Wakatoshi did not understand. But Tendou was happy, so that was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cat is a Furyu cat with the flat bottom. This actually spawned from a joke of Tendou getting Ushijima random presents from anime conventions and turned into me having to write drabbles. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Wakkun's #1

Wakatoshi had just sat down for lunch. He tended to sit around his team, and usually by now Tendou Satori tended to plop himself down across from Wakatoshi, draped across the table and picking at Wakatoshi’s food. He did not mind. His mother tended to pack extra food because of practice regardless.

But Tendou Satori was not here yet.

He gave his other teammates his usual quiet greeting as he opened up his box and began to sort his dish. To his pleasant surprise today was his favorite – Hayashi rice. His mother had come home last night and enjoyed the curry he had made, and then in turn had made him his favorite dish. With extra rice of course.

His view of his meal was interrupted when gleaming silver caught his eye. He looked up, seeing Tendou Satori taking his seat – late – across from Wakatoshi. He had his finger out, in front of Wakatoshi’s face, twirling it so whatever was dangling from it was swinging slightly in front of him.

“Yahoo, Wakkun!”

Amber eyes filled with confusion as he moved his head to look past Tendou’s hand.

“It’s for you.” Tendou pulled his hand back and let whatever it was fall into the palm of his hand. A tiny wooden eagle was what the swinging thing was, and the gleaming part was the silver chain and keyring it was attached to. It was small, and had a crude paintjob that looked like it had been touched up a bit around the eyes. “I had to take it down to the woodshop to fix it up a bit. You wouldn’t believe the weird part of town I wound up in the other day. I went into a souvenir shop for Americans…” He continued chatting about his time in a back alley shop that sold tourist items, and apparently sold this eagle. He hadn’t paid much for it since nobody seemed to want it, hence the attempted paintjob around the wings, feet, and eyes.

Wakatoshi took it out of Tendou’s hands to observe it closer, looking at all of the places Tendou had attempted to fix the paint. His eyes caught one detail in particular on the wooden keychain –

“And I went to the woodshop to borrow a carving knife. It’s #1 for Wakkun – our captain.” Wakatoshi looked up. The captain announcement had not been a surprise, but it had only been announced earlier this week. Although it was something the ace had worked towards, he still held pride in earning the position.

“Thank you for the gift.” That was all Tendou needed to hear to begin chatting about a movie he had seen the other day – an adaptation of a video game apparently – changing the topic completely. Wakatoshi kept running his fingers over the #1, for once letting his attention waver from the redhead’s endless chatter.

 

* * *

 

The next day Tendou let out a chirp of surprise when Wakatoshi met with him before classes, causing the latter to blink in confusion. Was there something on his face?

“You didn’t have to use the keychain Wakkun.” Tendou laughed, “It doesn’t look very good now that I see it.” He had attached it to his school bag. The night was spent deciding if it should be on his school bag or his gym bag, and he had decided since it was given to him during lunch it should be on the bag he would use then.

“I like it.” He nodded at Tendou before walking into the hallway to head to his homeroom, looking back when he realized Tendou wasn’t with him. The redhead was standing where they had met, looking just as confused as Wakatoshi had been moments ago.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Wakkun!” He chirped as he caught up in a few peppy strides, dumbstruck look gone from his features. “Nothing at all!”


	3. Wakkun's Story of Seasons

Wakatoshi’s mother had bought him a Nintendo 3DS for his last birthday, no doubt hoping another hobby would help him make new friends. It hadn’t worked nearly as well as she wanted, but he did enjoy the routine of Tobidase Dōbutsu no Mori (Animal Crossing: New Leaf). He enjoyed gardening and landscaping in it, and enacting the “Keep Shiratorizawa Beautiful” act had worked out well for him.

“Yahoo, Wakkun!”

He had invited Tendou Satori over, and the other carried his backpack and a small plastic bag with him Wakatoshi let him in, offering him guest slippers and letting his mother know Tendou had arrived before leading the redhead to his bedroom and offering him a seat as his desk.

The green light on his 3DS lit up to let him know that Tendou had streetpassed him.  He could add more to his puzzle piece collection.

“Whatcha playin’ Wakkun?” Tendou opened up the 3DS, and Wakatoshi’s mayor appeared on screen amid many blue roses, holding a watering can.

“Tobidase Dōbutsu no Mori.”

“Well I see that _now_ ,” he snorted, picking up the system and walking around. He whistled after a while, “That’s a lot of flowers Wakkun.”

“I like gardening.”

Another snort, “I can see that. Oh, hey, this hippo likes your garden.”

“I do not trust that hippo.” That elicited a round of laughter from Tendou as he put the handheld game system back.

The visit was normal after that. Tendou talked about his weekly manga or a new anime (he did not watch as much anime as he read manga) and Wakatoshi listened intently. He almost felt as though he did not have to watch or read the series with Tendou around, with how vividly and excitedly the redhead spoke about them. It made Wakatoshi enjoy the series’ as well if only because he was so excited.

“Oh, I forgot-“ Tendou interrupted himself and snagged up the plastic bag he had come in with. “I mean, it would’ve made sense earlier, but I really wanted to tell you about that other stuff.” He pulled out a thin, square, box that Wakatoshi recognized as a 3DS box.

“I’m super glad you’re still playing your 3DS, though I figured you were,” he grinned, “And I bought you this, tadaaa~” He held it up so Wakatoshi could see the front, it read _Bokujō Monogatari: Tsunagaru Shin Tench_ (Story of Seasons), “The wonderful Tendou Satori brings you a game where you can spend all of your time on a farm – raising animals but most importantly, raising crops and gardening!”

Wakatoshi took the game, looking at the back for the short description. Tendou continued, “You get to trade with other people and compete with rival farms, but I thought the gardening would appeal to you. You’re good at those kind of games, and you definitely like plants.” He gestured to the five small plants near the main window of the room.

“So I saw it and thought, ‘Hey! Wakkun likes plants!’”

“Thank you for the gift.” Wakatoshi nodded placing it on his desk. Tendou looked pleased with himself, not expecting anymore from Wakatoshi. And Wakatoshi appreciated that Tendou knew he was grateful.

“Anything for Miracle Boy Wakatoshi! Our captain!” When Tendou said ‘our captain’, it made Wakatoshi think of the eagle keychain he had gotten him fondly. It made him feel nice. He wondered why.

“So anyway, this week in Boku no Hero Academia…”

 

* * *

 

 

 The next night Wakatoshi closed up his 3DS and sat in bed. He was about to turn off the light when his phone buzzed. It was a new message from Tendou Satori.

[From: Tendou Satori] heyooo wakkun! Hows the game? ⊂•⊃_⊂•⊃

[To: Tendou Satori] I am competing with rival farmers now. It is enjoyable. Thank you again.

[From: Tendou Satori] do you have an eye on any of the love interests yeeeet? (⊙ヮ⊙) I went for licorice myself!

[To: Tendou Satori] I was attempting to court the florest.

[From: Tendou Satori] silly wakkun that’s a boy! (・∀・ )

[To: Tendou Satori] I am aware. That is the point.

It took a long time for Tendou to respond. Wakatoshi waited up, however, as it would be rude to stop the conversation in the middle. After about ten minutes his phone buzzed again.

[From: Tendou Satori] oh you cant romance boys as a boy (╯ಊ╰)

[To: Tendou Satori] I shall restart my game. Thank you for the information.

[From: Tendou Satori] aaaahh no problem???? Gnight wakkun (￣。￣)～ｚｚｚ

[To: Tendou Satori] Goodnight Tendou.

Wakatoshi wondered why it had taken Tendou so long to respond. Maybe he had to use the bathroom. Not worrying about it much longer, he went to sleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hippo in question is that creeper Harry WHO IS ALWAYS IN MY TOWN NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I RESTART THE GAME WHY IS HIS HOUSE A LOCKER ROOM SHOWER


	4. It's Cold Out Wakkun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are timelines and seasons I just want to write my fluff

Ushijima Wakatoshi hardly ever got cold.

Even when a sheen of sweat covered him from practice and the cold wind bit through his jacket he was only slightly chilly. Nevertheless, he wore his winter coat when he had to because despite it he couldn’t afford to get sick. There was too much to do when it came to practicing for upcoming Inter-High Preliminaries. His team was counting on him.

And maybe his dad would show up to Nationals. They would make it there. Wakatoshi knew it.

“Yahoo Wakkun!” Tendou Satori usually met him at this intersection. If he did, Wakatoshi would run there and then walk the rest of the way with Tendou to the academy. He did not mind the company and the redhead made it clear he did not plan to run to school in the morning.

“It snowed last night Wakkun, you don’t even have a hat on.” Tendou talked about the weather for a bit, continuing to chat amicably about the show that aired last night, the upcoming horror movie marathon, the Americanized versions of a Japanese horror film he enjoyed (apparently he wasn’t a fan of the American casting as opposed to the Japanese actress he like), and anything else.

Wakatoshi just listened, his keychain clinking softly on his bag in the quiet and crisp morning air.

He enjoyed mornings like this. It was quiet. And while he preferred to run he was not averse to Tendou’s company at all.

 

* * *

 

It snowed that night too.

Wakatoshi made sure to pull his plants away from the window, setting up a small stand so they would still catch sunlight while not getting frostbite. He also kept the ones that had gone into hibernation separate from the non-hibernating plants so they could receive their own care.

When he was satisfied, he checked his phone.

[From: Tendou Satori] waaaakkun whats your favorite color? (⊙ヮ⊙)

[To: Tendou Satori] I do not have a preference.

[From: Tendou Satori] wakkun you cant not have a favorite color ಠ_ಠ

[To: Tendou Satori] My apologies. My mother says I look handsome in magenta.

[From: Tendou Satori] waaakkun…. (╯ಊ╰)

[To: Tendou Satori] Yes?

[From: Tendou Satori] meet me tomorrow! Its okay you don’t have a favorite color! Gnight!!! ⊙▃⊙

[To: Tendou Satori] Good night Tendou.

Wakatoshi thought it was a strange question to ask, but Tendou Satori could be full of strange questions sometimes.

 

* * *

 

The next morning the snow had stopped and Wakatoshi was waiting at the corner where he normally met Tendou Satori. The redhead was running late this morning, but the promise made last night that he would be here kept Wakatoshi rooted to the spot. He had said that he would be here as well – it would be rude to leave.

He had just pulled out his phone to be sure he hadn’t missed a message when he heard it.

“Yahoo! Wakkun!” It was shouted from farther away this time as the redhead approached, a small bag in his gloved hand. “Jeez Wakkun it’s even _colder_ than yesterday and you’re still only in a jacket and gloves.”

“I tend to stay warm easily.”

“Of course you do,” Tendou snorted as he pulled out the bag, “But I gotcha something something anyway, and even though you don’t have a favorite color…” He grinned, pulling out a bright pink scarf, “I saw this and thought ‘Wakkun’s mother would think he looked handsome in it! And I think he’d like it’.” He shoved it into Wakatoshi’s hand, the latter looking at it in slight confusion. A scarf.

“Thank you very much.” Tendou took it back, shaking it loose before throwing it over Wakatoshi’s head and wrapping it around his neck. It was a rather large scarf and part of it draped over his coat.

“There! Wakkun looks perfect.” Tendou beamed up at him as Wakatoshi nodded.

“I did not think I liked pink.”

“Wonder Boy Satori strikes again! I knew Wakkun would like it – maybe pink is your favorite color, huh, Wakkun?”

“Maybe.”

They walked to school after that, Tendou sticking close to Wakatoshi’s side as he talked about a group who was putting Japanse subtitled on that American movie.

Wakatoshi felt so warm that even his cheeks felt warm too.

 

* * *

 

It snowed again, and the next morning was crisp as usual.

“Yahoo, Wakkun!”

Wakatoshi hadn’t been told to wait for Tendou, but he did anyway, leading the redhead to look a bit surprised to see him.

And surprised even more to see him wearing his new gift.

“You’re not too warm?”

“It is a very soft scarf.”

“Well, okay Wakkun,” and so it went. But Tendou’s cheeks looked like they were warm today too. Wakatoshi was glad – it was cold out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was going to be a rainbow scarf but then i remembered its japan and thats probably not the best idea oops


	5. Wakkun's Night Out

 

They sat across from each other – as was normal. Wakatoshi ate lunch packed for him by his mother, and Satori picked at Wakatoshi’s food. Today was not Wakatoshi’s favorite hayashi rice, but he had eaten that two days ago, so it was okay.

The only reason today was different was because Wakatoshi proceeded to take out a letter he had received to show to Satori. The red head looked it over before grinning, “Wakkun got invited to a special dinner in Tokyo? This is big stuff Wakkun!”

“But I eat dinner in Tokyo often. The main branch of my mother’s company is there, and we go to visit my grandfather.” Wakatoshi knew that Tokyo had plenty of nice restaurants.

“Silly Wakkun, it’s a Youth World Championship dinner for the Japanese division! And its black tie! Do you have a suit?” Wakatoshi wondered why Satori’s eyes seemed to light up mischievously at the question, his mouth curved into a smirk.

“I do. I have two – a black one and a gray one.”

“Good, good,” was all Satori had to say as he looked over the paper. “You should wear the gray one.”

“Okay.” Was his reply, when the others came over to see what the commotion was about after realizing that Satori was talking about something of import.

 

* * *

 

 

[From: Tendou Satori] didja ask your mom what you should wear??? ✌.ʕʘ‿ʘʔ.✌

[To: Tendou Satori] You said I should wear the gray one. I told her that and she agrees it would look nice.

It took a little while for Satori to respond. Wakatoshi wondered why lately it seemed to take the red head a long time to send messages back when they used to be instantaneous. When he had first exchanged contact information with him, he had received texts before the school day was even over. Satori had sent him about five new messages.

_“Ushijima Wakatoshi-kun…Ushijima Wakatoshi-kun…It’s too long.” The redhead had flopped over on his desk, prodding his phone with his finger. Wakatoshi looked up from his lunch, blinking at Tendou Satori and wondering why his name was being mentioned._

_“For my phone,” Tendou Satori explained as he blew a puff of air upwards, disturbing his bang. “For your contact information.”_

_Wakatoshi cocked his head to the side, he had not agreed to exchange contact information. At that, Satori grinned._

_“Let’s exchange phone numbers. You have a phone, right?” Wakatoshi nodded and fished in his backpack for his phone, pulling it out and flipping it open. “Tendou Satori is easier to fit, see?” Wakatoshi nodded in confirmation as he wrote out ‘Tendou Satori’ in his phone.”_

_“Your name can fit, but it looks weird…” Tendou Satori hummed into his phone. “Oh, I know – We can shorten it…Here-“ The redheaded boy turned the screen to face Wakatoshi. The screen read ‘Wakkun’._

_“Taaa-daaa! Wonder boy Satori saves the day. Wakkun is nice and short – it fits perfectly.”_

_Wakatoshi did not mind the nickname, so he nodded. The name was short and it did fit perfectly on the screen._

_Later that day, Wakatoshi checked his phone again after practice. The small outer screen blinked [5 New Messages]. When he opened it, his mailbox read [Tendou Satori 5/5] indicating he had five new messages from Tendou Satori…_

* * *

 

 

Wakatoshi had not been told to wait for Satori, but he did. He waited for a while – until he would have to sprint to get to school on time. Satori never came. Wakatoshi could not blame him because Satori did not tell him that they were meeting. Wakatoshi had simply gotten used to them walking together.

Satori did not show up in the hallway where they often saw each other either.

Wakatoshi did not think he was worried. At least not until he felt relief at a resounding, “Yahoooo Wakkun!” As he sat down to open his lunch. It was as though he had never known what relief felt like – it had never been so palpable. The silence from the red head was unnatural, and so Wakatoshi had been concerned.

What a strange thing – to be worried someone does not wish to speak to you any longer. It dredged up something stranger in him, that relief. But he would put it aside because Satori was here.

“I had to run to the store, and when they didn’t have it, I had to run to another.” Wakatoshi blinked – Satori had been to the store during school hours.

“But then I was like – ‘Wakkun has to go _tomorrow_ to his event! And so I have to make sure I get it to him _today_.’” Satori nodded as he told the story, as if the ace had any idea what he was talking about.

“So I finally found it, the perfect color. Shiratorizawa-colored.” He handed him a small plastic bag and Wakatoshi opened it, revealing an indeed Shiratorizawa-colored maroon tie.

“I thought it’d look perfect with the suit.” Satori explained. Wakatoshi only nodded.

“Thank you very much. I needed a tie. Mother and I were going to go shopping tonight.”

Satori grinned, “I’m glad! Now you had better get a good shirt to go with it…” Wakatoshi did not catch the end of that. He only stared at the tie and then up at Satori, whose hair was not gelled. Who had to keep pushing back his bangs.

Not having his hair up made Satori self-conscious. Satori had not been able to properly get ready, and Satori had been out shopping all day. The sheer amount of effort that went into this made Wakatoshi wonder.

 

* * *

 

 

[Picture Message to: Tendou Satori]

[To: Tendou Satori] I am dressed and wearing the tie. I wanted you to be the first person to see.

[From: Tendou Satori] taaaa-daaa! wonder boy satori strikes again! You look perfect wakkun Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

[To: Tendou Satori] My mother says that the tie makes the suit work well for me. I agree with her. Thank you again for the tie.

[From: Tendou Satori] just pay me back with more pictures of the event ~(⊕⌢⊕)~ like youre a spy for our team spying on the other team

[To: Tendou Satori] I am not spying on them. I was invited.

[From: Tendou Satori] just kidding wakkun ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ have fun! you look great

[To: Tendou Satori] Thank you.

 

* * *

 

 

Wakatoshi did indeed send pictures that night. He sent pictures of the other teams and himself. He had people hold his phone for group pictures and he sent them all to Satori. He also told people about how his best friend and blocker had gotten him this tie. That it represented his team. And he was proud of them and of the tie.

And when he got home that night, he folded it and placed it on his desk. It did not belong there, but he liked to look at it. He took a picture of it and sent it to Satori.

[Picture message to: Tendou Satori]

[To: Tendou Satori] I am home. Good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update! i honestly havent been feeling like writing lately, but suddenly tonight i did!


End file.
